


monday, monday

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, This story is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth tells Ruby and spends more time with Rio. Part 3 of "a messy situation".





	monday, monday

**Author's Note:**

> This one took longer than I expected and then... I don't even know what this is? Enjoy.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Dean observed as he made himself at home in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee and grabbing the milk out of the fridge. 

“Am I?” Beth questioned as she sat at the island, working on paying bills. “I guess I just slept well last night.” She hadn’t, actually. She had tossed and turned beside Annie, her mind wandering to thoughts of Monday, of telling Ruby, of everything that had to do with this new burgeoning relationship with Rio. 

“I thought maybe you were in a good mood because I’m here.” He squeezed her shoulder as he passed behind her and it took everything in Beth’s power  _ not _ to shudder in disgust. 

Beth laughed sharply, “It has nothing to do with you, Dean.” 

“Aw, come on Bethie.” Dean sipped his coffee. “Things are getting better between us. Don’t you think it’s time for me to come home?” 

“I don’t. I don’t think there will ever be a time for you to come home, Dean.” Beth said firmly, closing her laptop as she glared at him. “In fact, your  _ home _ is wherever you’re living now. This isn’t home for you anymore.” 

He frowned at her. “You’re really willing to throw away almost  _ twenty _ years of marriage?”

“ _ Really _ ?” Beth rolled her eyes. “You threw our marriage away the second you started fucking your secretary. Not to mention, lying about  _ cancer _ really put the nails in the coffin.” 

Dean recoiled, moving back around the kitchen island. “So this is it, then?” 

Beth picked up her laptop and walked out of the kitchen without another word. She was not about to sit there and let him spiral down this circular conversation again. She’d heard it one too many times at this point. 

“Hey Bethie-”

Beth stopped in the threshold, looking back at Dean. “What?” 

“How did you get carpet burn on your back?” 

_ Shit _ . She’d forgotten how low the back of the dress was. 

“It’s just a rash,” Beth lied easily, even though she was suspect that her own face had betrayed her. She felt guilty, when she had no reason to feel guilty. “I bought a new shirt the other day and forgot to wash it before I wore it.” 

Dean looked entirely unconvinced. 

“Don’t forget that Kenny has his tutoring tomorrow evening,” Beth reminded him with a tight lipped smile, before she left the kitchen entirely. 

* * *

Annie perched on the arm of the sofa, looking between Ruby and Beth expectantly. “I wish I had some popcorn. Beth, do you have any in the closet?”

“You two are really starting to creep me out.” Ruby remarked, giving Annie a sidelong look. 

Beth crossed her arms across her chest self-consciously. “There’s some in the cabinet by the fridge. But is that really necessary?” 

“ _ Sweet Jesus _ , could you just spill whatever it is?” Ruby shook her head as she stared at Beth. “Look, whatever it is… I just can’t be doing anything like  _ Boomer _ again. No more dead bodies. I feel dirty laying next to Stan.”

“It’s not a job,” Beth assured her, leaning forward. “But it might affect our future jobs with Rio.” 

Ruby’s brows rose upwards. “Like what? Did you piss him off again? Look, I am  _ not _ in the mood for midnight drop ins. Best no one be showing up and pointing guns at us.” 

Beth sighed heavily. “I slept with Rio.” It was better to just pull the bandaid off, right? Just get it out there and let it be. 

Ruby stared at her like she had six heads. “You  _ what _ ?” She questioned, with surprising calmness. She blinked. “Say that again?”

Annie snorted and covered her mouth. 

“Rio and I had sex.” Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “Thursday night.” 

“And they held hands in the park.” Annie added. 

“You’re telling me it wasn’t just a one off  _ thing _ ?” Ruby looked between Beth and Annie again. “You’ve lost your mind, Beth.” She rubbed at her temples, before she reached for her glass of wine and downed it in one drink. “What the hell!”

Beth held up her hands in a pale attempt to keep Ruby calm. “It wasn’t something I planned on happening. Rio was at the bar I went to Thursday night… then Agent Turner showed up and we had to act like there was a  _ reason _ we were there talking to each other.” 

“Oh. My. God.” Ruby widened her eyes dramatically. “How does any of that lead to  _ fucking _ a gang leader?”

“Well, we danced… then we kissed…” Beth looked away, feeling the blush creeping down her throat and across her chest. 

“And then they did it in the back of her van!” Annie clapped her hands together and laughed. “It’s crazy right?”

“It’s  _ something _ .” Ruby just stared at Beth. “And this is a  _ thing _ now?”

Beth nodded her head slowly. “It’s casual. We had a playdate with our kids yesterday. It was nice. He and Marcus came over to have ice cream.”

“ _ Ice cream _ ?” Ruby hummed. “Sounds like slang for something else.”

“Our children had ice cream.” Beth said dryly. “It was all above board. It was just nice.” She sank back in the chair, shrugging her shoulders. 

“You’re having a goddamn midlife crisis.” Ruby shook her head. “Oh. My. God.” She raked a hand over her face before fixing Beth with a serious look. “How was it?”

Beth laughed. “Amazing.” 

“Mhm.” Ruby cracked a small smile. “I mean, I won’t lie. He is a snack.”

“And he snacked on her.” Annie slid off the arm of the sofa and plopped down beside Ruby. 

Ruby’s jaw went slack. “I’m not surprised. He looks like a giver. Damn, Beth…”

“It was all unexpected.” Beth chewed on her bottom lip. “But I think we’re going to pursue it. I don’t think we’re dating or whatever, but… we’re  _ together _ .”

“And how does this work with our business?” Ruby questioned as she refilled her glass of wine. “Are you with him or with us?”

“I’m with you.” Beth assured her. “I just happen to be sleeping with the boss.”

Ruby snorted. “Which is a big no-no in business.”

“I know.” Beth swallowed thickly. “Trust me, I know that this is crazy.”

“ _ Craaaazy _ .” Ruby shook her head. “As your business partner, I’m worried… but as your best friend, I’m glad you’re getting some.” 

* * *

Monday dragged on without a single text from Rio. Beth wasn’t worried. She has heard from him last night when he’d texted to ask how Ruby took the news. It was the first day of the work week, after all. She was sure Rio was knee deep in something. He’d had Marcus all weekend, so she doubted he has done any business dealings. But still, worry twisted in her belly all day. 

By four in the afternoon, Beth had uncorked herself a bottle of red wine and curled up on her sofa with Netflix. 

“You look comfy, mama.” Rio remarked as he leaned against the threshold.

Beth startled, sitting bolt upright, nearly spilling her glass of wine. “You’re here!”

“You really gotta start lockin’ your back door.” Rio crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned comfortable against the threshold. 

“Maybe I leave it unlocked on purpose.” Beth ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten out the knots that had formed from laying down. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

Rio shrugged, “I handled all my business.” 

Beth patted the sofa beside her and watched the way he slinked towards her. “I was worried when I didn’t hear from you.”

“Yea,” Rio sat close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Sorry ‘bout that. I was trying to get shit done so I could get over here.”

“That’s what I figured.” Beth turned to look at him with a soft smile.

“So, what we watchin’?” Rio questioned with a smirk as he held her gaze. 

“I was watching the  _ Great British Bake Off _ .” She dropped her gaze to his lips. 

“Shit, I love that show.” Rio’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip, knowing exactly what he was doing. “But I’ve got other plans.” He closed the distance between them, catching her lips. 

Beth turned on the sofa, curling her fingers around the back of his neck as she kissed him. Their tongues met and tangled, like they were trying to devour each other. 

Rio ran his hand along the length of her spine, pressing her closer to him. He urged her into his lap, his hands curling around her hips as she straddled him. 

She tugged at his shirt, dragging the t-shirt up his torso. Beth broke off the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head, before reclaiming his lips. 

His hands skimmed over the bare skin of her legs, her dress bunched up around her hips. She had a distinct feeling that her dress wasn’t even going to make it off this time. 

Beth reached down to unbuckle his belt, making quick work of the zipper. “ _ Rio _ .” She breathed out as she broke away from the kiss to catch her breath. 

He cradled the back of her head as he looked up at her with a dark, lusty look that made her ache. “Yea?” Rio questioned, leaning up to catch her bottom lip between his lips. 

Beth groaned and worked to get his boxers pulled down far enough to free his cock. She curled her fingers around him, stroking him slowly as she kissed him again. 

Rio urged her to lift up. “Need you.” He mumbled against her lips as he pushed the crotch of her underwear aside. She slowly sank down onto him, her fingers clutching at his shoulders for support. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Beth gasped as she rose back up on her knees and sank back down. How had she ever convinced herself that sex was  _ good _ before Rio? 

Rio reached behind her, dragging the zipper of her dress down so he could run open mouthed kisses over the swell of her beasts. He grunted out something that vaguely resembled her name as he bucked his hips upwards, meeting each downward dive of her hips. 

Beth combed her fingers through his short cut hair, throwing her head backwards as she savored the feel of her mouth on her skin. The angle was perfect. His filling her, stretching her. It had been worth the wait since Thursday night. 

Rio scraped his teeth lightly over the top of her right breast, palming her left breast through her bra. “You like that, baby?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Beth circled her hips as she rocked down. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as he bit at her breast with a little more force. She’d have little love bites all over her skin tomorrow. “So good.”

He groaned against her skin, his tongue sweeping out over the flesh his teeth had pressed into it. He squeezed her breast a little rougher, the hint of pain somehow adding that much more pleasure to what they were doing. 

Beth cried out again, feeling her inner walls starting to flutter around his cock. “I’m close.”

“Are you going to come for me, darlin’?” Rio rasped out, thrusting upwards into her faster. He reached downwards, working his hand into her twisted underwear to find her clit. “That’s it. That’s all I’ve been thinkin’ about. You coming for me. Just like this. Come on,  _ Elizabeth _ .”

Beth shuddered, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. She ground her hips downwards, unable to keep rocking up and down on him as she felt her release start to take hold. She clutched at him tightly as she peaked, the length of him buried within her as she clenched around him. 

Rio gripped at her hip tighter, curling his other hand around the back of her neck to drag her in for a needy kiss. His own release came right behind hers, his body going rigid as he thrust upwards, spilling into her. 

“Hot damn, mama.” Rio drawled out as he nuzzled at her throat. 

Beth let out a soft puff of laughter, “Thursday wasn’t a fluke afterall.” 

“You think it was?” 

Beth shrugged as she sank against him, feeling completely boneless. “I was skeptical.” She brushed her fingertips over the tattoo on his throat. “But holy shit. I don’t know if I’m going to be walking tomorrow.”

“And I ain’t even done with you yet.” He gave her ass a playful swat as he helped her climb off of him.

Beth flopped back lengthwise on the sofa, not even bothering to pull her clothes off the rest of the way. As sated as she currently felt, his words left her with a twinge of longing. “You’re insatiable.” She teased as she draped her legs over his. 

Rio rested his hand on her calf as he leaned back against the sofa, his eyes fixed on the television. “ _ Ha _ . Netflix wants to know if we’re still watchin’, mama.” He remarked, cocking a brow as he looked at her.

She smirked at him. “I think we were a little preoccupied.” Beth ran her thumb over one of the little bite marks he’d left on her breast. “I feel like I should be ashamed with how  _ hot _ I found that.” 

He squeezed her leg, “It ain’t nothing to be ashamed about, Elizabeth.” Rio drummed his fingers against her skin. “You gotta learn what you  _ really _ like.” 

Beth felt her cheeks go pink. “Well you can put that on the list of things I like.” She twisted to grab one of the pillows, tucking it under her head before she readjusted to get comfortable on the sofa. 

“You and carman ever adventurous?” Rio questioned. 

She shook her head and admitted, “It was pretty vanilla.” 

“Figures.” He sniffed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You don’t strike me as a  _ vanilla _ lady.” 

“Oh? Did you judge that off of my crime streak or my willingness to do you in the back of my minivan?” Beth’s brows rose upwards as she gave him a look. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” 

Rio frowned. “This ain’t about all about me.” 

“I know….” Beth shrugged. “I’m a nearly divorced suburban mom, on the cusp of menopause… and you’re what? A thirty-something year old gangbanger who could probably get any woman in a room you walked into?” 

“Don’t talk like that.” Rio shook his head slowly, his jaw tensed. “I’m here with you right now, ain’t I? Where’s this coming from, baby? That carman filling your head up with doubt or some shit?” 

“Probably.” She tucked her arm under her head, staring up at the ceiling. “You’re with someone for almost twenty years and then you find out they’ve been fucking around… it does a number to your self-esteem.” Beth tilted her head to look at him. “I get why I’m attracted to you, but I don’t know why I’m your type.” 

“Types are bullshit.” Rio retorted, waving his hand dismissively. “You think carman and I are similar?” 

“No! You aren’t anything like Dean.” Beth said quickly, pressing her lips together. “Alright, so  _ maybe _ types are bullshit.” She rolled her eyes. “But come on, you can’t blame me for wondering.” 

“Nah, I get it.” He rolled his shoulders. “But ya can’t keep thinkin’ that way, baby.” 

Beth relaxed back against the sofa, smiling softly at him. “I know.” 

“Look,” Rio started, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Your husband was a fuckin’ idiot. He had something real good and he walked away from it. From you. That shit makes no sense to me.”

Beth swallowed thickly as she caught the look his eyes. It was the same look she’d seen in his eyes at the bar. Like she was the prey and he was the predator that was going to eat her alive. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen, honest to God. No one had ever looked at her like that. “If he hadn’t been an idiot, we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“Guess we can thank his poor judgement for that.” Rio said lowly. “You’re something  _ special _ Elizabeth.” 

She shifted backwards on the sofa, pulling her legs off of his lap so she could curl them beneath her as she sat up. Beth reached out and brushed her fingers over his cheek, her gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips. “I think you’re just saying that because I’m good at cleaning your money.”

Rio curled his arm around her middle, pulling her closer to him, his forehead pressed against hers. “That what you think?”

“ _ Maybe _ .” Beth taunted, tilting her head so she could kiss him, her mouth slanting over his. She let the kiss linger, before she pulled back and moved to get up off the sofa. She held his gaze as she slid her dress off the rest of the way, letting it drop to the floor, followed by her underwear. 

“God damn.” Rio quipped as he licked his lips, his eyes raking over her as she unclasped her bra and dropped it. “And you wonder why I wanna be with you? Oh, mama. You are hot stuff.” 

Beth’s lips twitched at his words. “You’re just horny.” She countered, giving his cock and a pointed look. 

“Yea, cuz of you.” Rio toed his boots off, shoving his jeans off roughly. “You gonna ride me again, baby?” 

Was she? She hadn’t actually planned her next move, past getting naked. “Maybe I will.” Beth took a step towards the sofa, trying to put an extra sway in her hips. “Did you like that?” 

Rio nodded his head slowly as he looked up at her. “You were a natural, sweetheart.” 

Beth hated how quickly she blushed at his words. The mildest compliment or even inconvenience always turned her bright red. “Oh, could you tell that it wasn’t something I was used to doing?” 

He raked his eyes over her again, his tongue sweeping out over his lips. “I coulda thought you were a pro.” 

She laughed softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, using it to hold her steady as she lowered herself to straddle him. “Maybe I don’t want to be a pro, Rio. Maybe I want you to teach me.” Beth suggested, draping her arms over his shoulders as she leaned in to brush her lips along his scruffy jawline. “Think you can do that?”

Rio ran his hands over her curves, settling them at her hips. “Oh, I  _ know  _ I can do that, baby.” He promised, as he pulled her flush against him. 

Beth made a mental note that she needed to send Agent Turner a thank you note for being at the bar that night… or at least send him an Edible Arrangement. Because,  _ holy shit _ . 

* * *

“You steal covers.” Beth informed Rio as she rolled over to face him. He was sprawled out on his back beside her, the covers wrapped around his lower torso and tangled around his legs. 

He let his head loll to the side, an easy crooked smirk forming on his lips. “Sorry, sweetheart. Guess I’m used to sleeping alone.” He stretched his leg out and nudged her leg with his foot. 

Beth arched a brow. “Smooth way of telling me you’re not seeing anyone else right now… or at least not sleeping with them.” 

Rio gave her a disdainful look. “One of us in this bed is still  _ married _ .” 

“I’m trying!” Beth laughed, rolling her eyes. “Dean’s the one dragging his feet on signing everything. Every time he shows up to get the kids, he’s trying to weasel his way back in.” 

“He got a chance?” 

She slapped him on the chest playfully. “Shut up. You know the answer to that question.” 

“You ain’t the only one who can get jealous.” Rio squeezed her hand. 

“The idea of you being jealous of Dean is laughable.” Beth gave him a look. “Sweet, but laughable.”

“Touchè, mama.” He winked at her. Rio rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, staring at her as they laid their silently for a couple of minutes. “Look, I don’t wanna talk business in bed… but I do got a business proposition for you and your ladies.”

Beth tucked hair behind her ears, pulling the covers up around her breasts, as she tried to switch gears to  _ business _ and not pleasure. “What’s the job?”

Rio sniffed, his eyes flickering over her face. “I need you to legitimize your biz.”

“The Secret Shopper business?” Beth frowned. “You want me to start a legitimate business to clean your money? That’s like providing the IRS with a paper trail.”

“Then come up with some other hustle that you can clean it through.” Rio wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. “You got this baby.”

Beth looked skeptical. “Ruby isn’t going to go for this. She’s already worried about the Secret Shopper gig as it is.” She gestured between the two of them. “And now that she knows I’m  _ fraternizing _ with the boss…”

Rio flexed his jaw, “Well, shit. How am I supposed to clean the next batch then, Elizabeth?” 

She tensed, “How much do you need to move?” Beth crossed her arms across her chest as she studied him. It definitely felt like business now. That air of playful post-coital bliss was fleeting. 

“One point five.” He steepled his hands on his chest, turning his gaze to the ceiling. 

Beth’s eyes widened, but she didn’t waver. “Okay.” She raked her hand over her face, before continuing. “There’s a bake sale at the kids’ school coming up… I chaired the committee last year and we cleared two million.”

“Two mill?” He snorted. “You’re shitting me. From a bake sale?”

Beth fixed him with a proud look. “It’s the honest truth.”

“You chairing it this year too?” Rio flashed her a charming smile and it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter harder. 

“Aren’t you lucky? It just so happens that I am chairing it.”

“More than you know.” Rio shifted towards her and curled both of his arms around her, pulling her in to kiss her.

“Are we done with business now?” She questioned, brushing her fingers over his lips as she drew back from the kiss. 

Rio wrapped his lips around one of her fingers, keeping his eyes on her. “Now that I know my boss bitch is handling it, yea… business is done.” He turned his head to kiss her palm. 

Beth brushed her fingers over the tattoo on his throat, slowly trailing her hand down his chest, past his abs, until she reached the sheet that was still wrapped around his hips. She ghosted her hand over the outline of his cock, smirking at the way his lashes fluttered in response. 

Emboldened by the look on his face, she slipped her hand beneath the sheet, curling her fingers around his cock. She stroked him slowly, taking her time as she felt him stiffen beneath her touch. Beth had never really been  _ fond _ of blowjobs, but with Rio she was excited about the prospect of wrapping her lips around the length of him. 

Rio pressed his fingers under her chin, drawing her in for a kiss. He took his time with the kiss, letting it slowly build into something desperate and breath-stealing. His tongue sliding over hers, thrusting into her mouth in a wholly arousing way.

Beth pulled back from the kiss reluctantly, holding his gaze as she worked her hand over the length of his cock. She repositioned herself, stretching her legs out to the side so she could lower her head. 

“ _ Elizabeth _ .” He breathed out as she wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, her tongue sweeping out to tease him. Rio grasped at the back of her head, his fingers twisting in her hair. 

She groaned a little as she took more of his length into her mouth, until it pressed against the back of her throat, then she was drawing back and repeating the motion over again. He was pulling at her hair and the little tingles of pain, went straight between her thighs. 

“That’s it baby,” Rio mumbled, his other hand slipping beneath her to palm at her breast. “Your mouth feels so fuckin’ good, darling.” 

Beth pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock as she took him into her mouth again, moaning softly so that the vibrations added to his pleasure. The predator now looked like prey himself, his head thrown back with a look of sheer bliss. 

“I ain’t gonna last.” Rio warned her, tugging at her hair. 

Beth didn’t relent. She started working her mouth over his length faster, building up the pace. She pressed her hands against his hips to keep him steady. The last thing she wanted was for him to thrust upwards and cause her to choke — that might not be pretty. 

Rio slurred out a string of unintelligible words as his release hit. He went rigid, sinking back further onto the bed as he watched her swallow every last drop of his seed. “Damn, mama.”

Beth swept her tongue out over her bottom lip as she sat back. “Somehow you’re even hotter like this.” She quipped, giving him a once over before she reached for her bottle of water on the nightstand and took a sip. 

“Yea?” He chuckled, watching her. 

Beth gave him a coy smile and shrugged her shoulders. “It might just be because you let your guard down. That can be  _ very _ sexy.” She sat the bottle back on her nightstand, moving to lay back down beside him. “So, when do you have to go?”

Rio rubbed at his eyes, “Ten at the latest.” He draped his arm around her shoulders. “You got the kids again tonight?”

Beth nodded her head. “I have them for the rest of the week, unfortunately. But they’ve got school.”

“I got stuff tomorrow I gotta handle.” He brushed his lips over her forehead. “I could swing by Thursday afternoon, but I’ve got Marcus in the evening.”

“Do you and Marcus have dinner plans Thursday?” Beth questioned, chewing on her bottom lip. 

He sniffed. “Nah. You inviting us over?”

“I thought we could go out.” She suggested. “You can pick where. My kids will eat almost anything.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rio squeezed her shoulder. “You still want me to come by that day?”

“Of course I do.” She rested her head against him, draping her arm over his stomach. “I’ll talk with Ruby and Annie today about the  _ bake sale _ .”

“Sounds good, mama.” He stifled a yawn. “Don’t know how I’m gonna get shit down today.”

Beth smiled to herself. “I know.” She was fairly certain they’d had more sex last night than she’d had in the twenty years she was with Dean. She was going to be sore today and she wasn’t going to regret it for a second. 


End file.
